Mighty the Armadillo
Mighty the Armadillo is a Mobian armadillo who travels with Ray the Flying Squirrel and lives with Moss the Sloth. He is a known ally of Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, and the Chaotix. Appearance Mighty is a black-and-peach Mobian armadillo with a red shell. He has a black nose that is somewhat longer and more pointed than Sonic's and he has light blue eyes. For attire, he wears large black, red, and brown boots, black, fingerless gloves with red lining the finger holes and buckled brown cuffs, with bandages wrapped around his lower arms. History Early life Mighty the Armadillo was born into a family of thieves and was too young to realize his parents' actions. As a child, they perished in a fire and his little sister, Matilda, lost in the confusion. A wise Zen-master called Moss the Sloth raised Mighty since childhood. Knuckles' Chaotix A student of Moss, Mighty previously worked with Knuckles the Echidna, Heavy, Bomb and the Chaotix. SegaSonic the Hedgehog Mighty once was captured by Dr. Eggman along with Sonic the Hedgehog and Ray the Flying Squirrel. They were taken to Eggman Island and imprisoned, but they made their way through the island's defenses. After the trio got to the control room of Eggman's Tower, Eggman activates self-destruction of island. Despite that, the whole cast manages to get out of Eggman Island, which got destroyed in the process. He and his friend Ray went on a number of adventures together, with one such adventure taking them far away from Angel Island at the time of the Shattered World Crisis. When the planet broke up, Mighty and Ray did their best to help out, but Mighty felt frustrated by his inability to do more. The Shattered World Crisis Having completed his training with Moss, Mighty was eager to put his new found speed and power to good use. He soon got the chance when, while in the Rocky Jungle Zone of South America, he and Ray came across their old friend Sonic the Hedgehog being attacked by E-113 Xi. Ray flew Sonic to safety while Mighty dispatched the E-100 Series robot handily, and the friends soon exchanged greetings. Mighty also greeted Sonic's companions Princess Sally and Amy Rose, the former noting that she regarded him and Ray as honorary Freedom Fighters. Mighty also guessed that the trio were on a mission to help repair the damage to the planet. The pair also introduced Sonic and the gang to Mighty's mentor Moss, who sensed a darkness in Sonic that the Hedgehog had been attempting to deal with by himself. Unfortunately, the five friends were soon set upon by the South American Egg Army and their Egg Boss, Thunderbolt, while attempting to recover a Chaos Emerald seized by the villains. The resulting confrontation saw the heroes hit with electrocuting projectiles that had the effect of completing Sonic's transformation into Sonic the Hogwolf. As Sonic went on a rampage against the Egg Army forces, Mighty urged the others to collect the Emerald while he tried to contain his friend. After preventing Sonic from putting an end to Thunderbolt, Mighty engaged the Hogwolf in battle, unable to reach his friend. Fortunately, Sally and Amy were able to talk their friend down, and the heroes returned to Moss' hut. Sonic returned to normal at sunrise, but decided to remain with Moss and Mighty until he could get a handle on his transformed state. As such, Mighty aided Moss in helping Sonic learn to accept his new form rather than try to control it. Impressed by his friend's new found maturity, Sonic suggested that Mighty might make a good leader, something that Mighty was not quite so convinced of. Ray was quick to jump on the idea of forming a team of Freedom Fighters, and Moss even suggested that Mighty could take others of his students under his wing. Soon enough, Sonic learned to accept his transformed state, just in time to fight a Flying Dynamo robot, which was dispatched with Mighty and Ray's help. Soon, Mighty and Ray helped old friends Knuckles and Amy recover two of the Master Emerald shards being held by Thunderbolt. As Knuckles confronted Thunderbolt head on, Mighty took the container holding the shards, and threw it all the way to Moss's place. Mighty then escaped Thunderbolt's base afterwards. Later, Mighty watched Sonic and Sally's broadcast, and decided to aid them in keeping the Egg Army at bay while the Freedom Fighters restored the planet. Personality Mighty is a heroic individual who wants to help everyone he can, much like Sonic. However, Mighty's great strength is a source of some paranoia, as he is afraid of losing control and hurting someone. This provides him with something of a temper, which grows more prevalent when he feels helpless. Like Sonic, he tends to take more upon himself than is sensible, though he also appears to possess a high sense of decorum. Powers and abilities As his name suggests, Mighty possesses incredible super strength, enough to let him hurl E-113 Xi with one hand and match even the strength of Sonic the Hogwolf. He is also quite durable as he could withstand a severe beating from Sonic the Hogwolf and get right back up and continue fighting him on even grounds. Mighty can also curl up into a ball for defense. Allies, Rivals, and Enemies Friends/Allies * Ray the Flying Squirrel (best friend, close as brothers) * Moss the Sloth * Freedom Fighters ** Sonic the Hedgehog ** Amy Rose ** Sally Acorn * Chaotix * Knuckles the Echidna Enemies * Eggman Empire ** South American Egg Army *** Thunderbolt the Chinchilla ** Badnik Horde *** E-113 Xi *** Flying Dynamo See also * Mighty the Armadillo * Mighty the Armadillo Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Armadillos Category:Characters Category:Mobians